


跳跃之行

by ziran96117



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife Fusion, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: jeff还是会找到bill的，这点是无论在哪个平行宇宙都会发生的事；同时Jeff也将最终离开bill。Jeff在很累很累、已经从Jeff变成izzy的时候，会兜兜转转找到axl，然后突然意识到那就是bill，他还是会找到bill。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	跳跃之行

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlowerSlices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSlices/gifts).



> 是时间旅行者的妻子AU，写的也许不是很好[泪]，希望你喜欢  
> 今天下午用了一台1985年买的大收音机放涅槃纽约不插电那场的磁带，边听边写的 

_［1972年7月14日，Axl10岁，Izzy30岁。］_

Izzy：这是戒毒后第一次的时空旅行。两年了，熟悉的、胃里挤压扭曲的不适感让人头昏眼花。

我在一片扎人草地上醒来。噢，操，我记得这里，Axl家的后院。刚刚肯定弄出了什么声响，噢，操，操，操，十岁的雀斑红发小孩Axl四处张望着朝我藏身的地方走来。我真的不会想到会以这种尴尬的形式再次相遇。

“嘿，嘿，停下！Bill！”我激动又紧张地大喊大叫，让一个一直被继父性侵的小孩看到陌生裸体男子不是件好事。“别害怕，能先扔给我一张毯子吗？”

他狐疑地停顿了一下，返回家里拿了一条大浴巾扔向我。噢，这熟悉的花色……我们在洛杉矶的时候破烂到棉絮都露出来的床垫上常常铺着这张脏到看不出花色的、从拉法耶特逃亡时偷出来的厚浴巾，或者说毯子。

Axl：他从一株矮灌木后钻出来，滑稽地裹着浴巾，细瘦苍白的身体紧绷着，棕色的头发编着一串串的辫子。

“你为什么知道我的名字？”我死死盯着他的眼睛。

“呃……这解释起来有点复杂……”他比着手势，平直的眉毛皱着。

“Bill，你在跟谁讲话？”我的酒鬼继父开始嚷嚷。我感到背上的伤口隐隐作痛，鼓起勇气拉起陌生男人光裸的细瘦的手腕，一路狂奔钻进一条小巷子的末端。

我抱起手臂，努力让自己看上去冷静又严肃。“你是谁？”

他叹口气坐下来：“现在是哪年，那一天？你可以喊我Izzy……或者Jeff也可以……

”于是半小时后我明白了：这人是个时间旅行者，从1992年来的。其他的细节他一概不愿意说。

Izzy：Axl，不，他现在还是Bill，挨着我坐下，我想要搂住他，但是手臂却尴尬地抬起悬在半空——拜托，拜托，操他妈的老天爷，我能跟他说什么？我跟他建乐队、打炮、吸毒、分手？我只能跟他讲讲最简略的东西。他瘦小的身体蜷缩着，下巴搁在膝盖上，金红色的睫毛轻轻颤动，蓝绿色的大眼睛警惕又好奇地注视着我——像是要把我看穿，穿过苍白透明的皮肤、被毒品腐蚀的肺、坚硬的骨骼和冰冷的心脏。

太阳快下山的时候他局促地说要回家了，我突然想起他的恶棍继父。

“等一下，”我扯住他，“……稍等，给你拿样东西。”

我让他在药店外面等我，根据多年挨打的经验以及炉火纯青的偷鸡摸狗技术，拿了两支药塞到他手里。“他再打你，你就涂这个，效果很好的。”

Axl：那个男人，Izzy，说他还会来的，扳着指头数着，让我记下了日期。逆光的夕阳让他深邃的五官陷入阴影，他似乎还想说点什么，但是还是没说出来。我把他留在小巷子里的秘密基地，拿走了浴巾。

走到街口的时候，他还藏在原地，突然朝我大喊：“对不起！为我所做的一切！”

真是个奇怪的人。

涂药的时候我一边嘶嘶呼痛一边想着下午遇到的奇怪男人。他看上去有一种疲惫的温柔感。我在床单上擦擦手，随便拿起一支笔在日历上凭着记忆圈下日期，好像在我一潭死水的生活里投下石子。

_［1976年12月24日，平安夜，Axl14岁，Izzy27岁。］_

Axl：今晚我们家没有圣诞树，没有礼物，妈妈很累，她在照顾妹妹；我的继父那个傻逼在酒吧喝酒。但是我不在乎；甚至感到他妈的开心，今天Izzy应该会来——Izzy从他四年前第一次出现时就时不时会出现，看上去不是同一个年龄，有时喝醉了酒，有时身上有大麻烟的味道。但我还是很开心。流程大致是，我提前备好给他的衣服，Izzy会带我去乐器店弹吉他给我听，或者我们在街上乱逛，运气好的时候他能摸点钱给我买点吃的。

Izzy：我不能区分这是海洛因带来的迷幻感，还是时空旅行带来的眩晕。我喜欢弹吉他和做爱时带来的多巴胺，它们能让我稳定下来，而不是他妈的在时间里跳来跳去，还是裸体。

然而最操蛋的事情还是发生了——还能有什么比与Axl吵架后上台演出途中消失不见要精彩呢？

有，在1976年的平安夜空降到“秘密基地”，面对小一号的小天使Axl，或者Bill，冷得瑟瑟发抖。

他看上去开心极了，从一堆乱七八糟的破布里翻出能给我穿的衣服。他的眼睛里映着圣诞假期温暖的灯光，抽了抽冻得发红的可爱鼻尖。“Izzy，我给你带了圣诞礼物……”他手忙脚乱地翻翻捡捡，从口袋里掏出挤碎了的曲奇。“我妈妈做的，给你带了一些……可惜有点碎了……”

“没事，很好，谢谢……”我一边和他一起吃曲奇，一边在想回去后该如何跟Axl解释清楚，好让他不要一边尖叫着砸烟灰缸，一边大声哭泣地殴打自己，或者殴打我。

Axl没有像平常那样叽叽喳喳说个不停，他安安静静地看着我，好奇又不安地开口：“你不开心吗？”

Axl：Izzy肯定有心事。也许他那边没有在过圣诞节。噢，如果是乐队演到一半突然消失，那也太糟糕了……难怪他四年前那一趟裹着浴巾进药店丝毫不在乎……舞台上消失可比这好多了。

我试着安抚性地拍拍他的背——但是——但是那个婊子养的想要操我之后我对一切男性都很难不防备——Izzy说话了：“没关系……如果你想要拥抱……”恐惧的弦蹦断了。我支起身子紧紧抱住他，他无所适从地搂着我的腰，半长的黑头发扫着我冻僵的脸，我勾住他的脖子，把脸埋在他单薄的肩膀里。

Izzy：我和Axl很久、很久没有拥抱了，虽然上床也叫拥抱——但是做爱解决一切矛盾是绝对不行的——现在我只能想到一下下从上到下抚摸Axl青春期的身体，骨骼和肌肉正在发育的身体。

我想到他该死的继父，我却该死的，只能穿越时间却不能——却不能改变任何事！我所能做的只有紧紧抱着他，稍微减弱他被侵犯的恐惧，我祈求，不管他妈的哪个神，让我的Axl能减弱自我厌恶的情绪，至少在我回去后不会红着眼眶大叫。

我们沉默着拥抱了一会儿。Axl挣脱我的怀抱，小心翼翼从衣服夹层口袋里掏出烟和打火机。我瞄了他一眼。“会被你继父发现吗？烟味？”“他今天醉得分不清屁眼和嘴。”我和他一起大笑起来。

火光在黑暗里忽明忽暗，Axl搓搓手，我牵着他站起来，在大街上漫无目的地过圣诞节。

Axl：还是大商场里比较暖和。我兴奋地跟Izzy说：他们在放皇后的歌欸！居然没放那种，圣诞歌曲。他不置可否地耸耸肩。他有的时候让我很搞不懂，像是藏了很多秘密。

我和他一起在巨大的、我们这辈子买不起的圣诞树前赞叹，把试吃区全部吃个遍，聊乐队，聊音乐，或者让他讲讲八十年代有什么新鲜事情，洛杉矶的酒吧……这简直是我14年来最快乐的圣诞节。

Izzy：商场把我们赶出来的时候已经过了零点，远远地在响唱诗班的歌声，天边绽放廉价的烟花。

我捡起一只被人丢弃的寄檞生，揶揄他，你知道在这玩意儿下要干嘛……

他扑上来，慌乱又冲动地咬住我的嘴唇。莽撞、青涩、带着圣诞夜的寒冷和廉价糖果的甜蜜，冲击我嘴里的烟味。我闭上眼睛加深这个吻，他的睫毛扫地我痒痒的，直到他气喘吁吁地松开，脸上冒着红光，舔了舔亮晶晶的嘴唇，说，圣诞快乐，Izzy，我好像爱上你了。

我决定回去后无论Axl砸钢琴还是烧舞台我也不会生气，因为我爱他。

Axl：Izzy脸上蠢兮兮的笑容没称过三秒，他砰的一下消失了，那把蔫掉的植物掉在地上，裹在一堆衣服里，我捡起它们，把脸埋在里面搜寻Izzy的味道。

Izzy，Izzy，你总是在时间前面跑，我总也追不上你。

_［1980年2月6日，Axl18岁，Izzy23岁。］_

Axl：我紧张地胃里蝴蝶直扑，盘着腿坐在草地上眼巴巴地等着Izzy来。

我十八岁了，这是我在拉法耶特受难的最后日子了。我要逃到洛杉矶去。

Izzy：我感觉很不好……或者很好……刚和23岁的Axl打完热恋期的一炮，然后莫名其妙从温暖的床垫上离开，来到过18岁生日的紧张兮兮的Axl面前。

他咬咬嘴唇，说，你说这一天我们可以做爱的，我成年了。拉法耶特这个时候很冷很冷，但是我们的小基地拥挤又暖和。

Axl年轻紧绷的身体小心翼翼地在我面前展开。他姜红色的长头发散落在肩头，他厌烦般的呻吟了一声，甩甩头，穿了乳环的粉色乳头接触空气变得胀大，操，我现在肯定勃起得很明显。他漂亮的湿润的眼睛盯着我，咽了咽口水。我希望自己是个画家。

Axl：我很努力让自己脱衣服的姿势好看一点……噢操他妈的老天，我不希望内裤缠在脚踝上……

Izzy拨开脸上的头发，跪在我的双腿间给我口交。嗯……他和那些女孩子不一样……噢不，他舔鸡巴的技术绝对好过我认识的任何一个姑娘。柔软的嘴唇包裹着头部，舌尖上上下下地色情舔弄着，噢，操，操……

Izzy：Axl拱起腰，像一只可爱的猫咪般呜咽，咬着自己的手指，他在我嘴里又胀大了一圈。

他让我停下来，翻出避孕套和润滑剂。我看了他一眼，他害羞地脸色发红，嫣红的漂亮嘴巴里却还是说，我想操你，Izzy。

我把乳白色的膏体挤出来，一点点抹在穴口，引导Axl颤抖的手指一点点深入那个流水的洞。他很快明白了该如何让我不断颤抖，在偷窃和性爱这方面他快得无师自通。他反反复复摁压那一块敏感的凸起，我泄力地倒向他，呜呜咽咽地和他交换口水，粘糊糊的液体滴在他冒水的鸡巴上，他显得有些等不及了。一想到1985年的Axl独自一人坐在床边，我有一种奇怪的愉悦感。

Axl一点点地进入，我翻身把他压在身下，这个体位进的很深、非常深。我们一起呻吟出声，像两条互相舔舐伤口的、伸着舌头的流浪狗。他托着我的腰，我撑住自己，一下下地坐下去，结合处发出粘腻的色情的水声。

Axl爽地说不出话，湿润的眼睛半阖着，发出像女孩子那样的尖叫，操，明明我是挨操的那个，为什么他总能一副被操的样子。在断断续续的呜咽中我们的身体一起摆动，交换汗液和亲吻，他在我的脖子上像小狗标记领地那样留下红痕，满意地听到我的呻吟，我只能听到他说“Izzy”“射”“很好”这样的字眼。

在他一次次地摩擦中我咆哮着射在他的下腹，后穴一阵收缩，他也缴械，微凉的白浊从合不拢的穴口色情地流出来。

Axl：Izzy趴在我身上喘气，我咕哝着要他下去，太重了。我们懒懒地躺在一起，浑身冒热气，一呼一吸间全是性爱的气味。

我有些难过，之后这两年我都见不到Izzy了。

Izzy安抚地梳理我的头发。他的声音沙哑又温柔。“嘿，没关系的，我在洛杉矶等你……你总能找到我，不是吗？世界够大，时间够多。”

_［1985年4月8日，Axl23岁，Izzy23岁］_

Axl：我终于意识到用性爱庆祝Izzy的生日是愚蠢的。现在他带着满屁股18岁的我的精液回来了，像一条被操得呜咽的狗。我感到一阵没有由来的嫉妒。

Izzy：噢，操，羞耻带来的兴奋感让我又一次颤巍巍地硬起来。Axl扑向我，毛燥地清理我的穴口，我痛苦地呻吟，他毫无章法地冲撞着，满意地看着我的呻吟变了调。我不甘示弱地舔咬他的乳头，轻轻撕扯乳环，他毫无廉耻地尖叫着，我们一起射了出来，射在脏兮兮的拉法耶特带来的毯子上。

_［1989年巡演的某一天，Axl27岁，Izzy27岁］_

Izzy：我刚被从14岁的Axl的亲吻里拽出来，面对一个伤痕累累的Axl。

我冲过去拥抱他，跪在他蜷成一团的身体边，小心翼翼带他远离地上的碎玻璃渣。有的时候我痛恨时间穿越的能力，既不能让我拯救Axl的过去，更不能让我每一分每一秒陪伴如今的Axl。

我不知道说对不起有什么用，但我还是一遍遍说着，小心地抹去他的眼泪。他最讨厌演出被搞砸。而这恰恰是我所做的。

Axl：我意识到，Izzy是从我14岁的圣诞节回来，他甚至呼吸间还带着试吃区的糖果味，噢，操他妈的，还有演出前嗑嗨了的毒品的味道。我想我们最终还是要分道扬镳，但至少不是此刻。

没有寄檞生，但是我还是想亲吻他。我想我当年的疑惑得到解答，Izzy被时间裹挟着跳跃，但是他努力等我追上去。

Izzy：Axl依偎在我怀里，我想告诉他个秘密。他玩着我的辫子，还是抽抽嗒嗒的。我的手指穿过他的手指。我说，Axl，我们不会分开，我几年前去过21世纪，大约是二三十年代吧，我遇见了你……我停顿了下，突然想开个玩笑，我听说你这样的红头发，发色会因为做爱慢慢浅下去，这倒是真的……但我绝没想到你会因为喝可乐变得那么胖……

Axl张牙舞爪大叫着压在我身上，像小狗一样啃着我的喉咙，结束了这个话题。

世界够大，时间够多。

_［2023年］_

Axl：我到如今都还在相信Izzy说的话，我等待着再次遇见他。18岁那年他说，世界够大时间够多。

_［尾声］_

jeff还是会找到bill的，这点是无论在哪个平行宇宙都会发生的事；同时Jeff也将最终离开bill。

Jeff在很累很累、已经从Jeff变成izzy的时候，会兜兜转转找到axl，然后突然意识到那就是bill，他还是会找到bill。

——fin——


End file.
